A Family Christmas
by digi-gal-rox
Summary: ©. Slight AU. JLUXTNBA. The JLU come over to Gotham for Christmas, by Tim's invitation. Bruce isn't happy. Dick and Babs aren't talking. SHORT


digi-gal-rox: heh heh. MERRY X'MAS!

* * *

A Family Christmas

"Timothy Drake! Get back here this instant!" Bruce Wayne bellowed, running after the beaming teenager. Alfred Pennyworth sighed heavily, rubbing his temples as the energenic teen sped past him laughing insanely. Beside him, Dick Grayson stood, shaking his head slightly."He'll never learn," Dick sighed, a hint of a smile on his face.  
"Might I add, Master Dick, you were also the same when you were his age."  
"I had back up when I was his age," Dick shrugged. Alfred chuckled.  
"Yes, Ms. Gordon was just as mishchious as you were. Twice the trouble, I remember the Commissioner saying." Dick couldn't help but let out a grin.  
"What can I say Al, those were the good ol' days." he paused, as a furious Bruce ran past them. "He invited the League didn't he?" Alfred nodded.  
"I might add it might do Master Bruce some good, having people over for Christmas."  
"I thought the Gordons normally drop by."  
"The Commissioner stopped," Alfred informed, "Ms. Gordon still drops by, but lately she's been quite busy."  
"Oh?" Dick looked at the elderly butler curiously.  
"She mentioned something about heading to Kansas this year, I believe." Dick frowned slightly.  
"I have a feeling she's avoiding me."  
"Master Dick?"  
"Don't ask."

Barbara Gordon sighed heavily, as a beaming blonde stood at her door, bag at hand. Raising an eye brow, the red head let the blonde in.  
"I thought I told you to call when you arrive, Kara." Kara Kent smiled weakly, dropping her bag.  
"Ma and Pa were so eager for me to leave, that I didn't get the chance."  
"Since when were they so eager? They love you." Barbara frowned.  
"O.K, so maybe I did something there and bailed." Kara fummed. Barbara laughed.  
"What did you do this time?"  
"I may have... done that again..."  
"Oh Kara..."

"This is going to be awesome!" Tim exclaimed, as he walked happily down the street. Dick glanced down at him and smiled. "Everyone's going to be there!" Raising an eye brow, Dick couldn't help but laugh. "What?!"  
"Everyone, Tim? Aren't you going a bit over board with this?"  
"It's been ages since there was a big party like this!" Tim pouted.  
"What did you expect, Bruce is always busy, and I'm stuck in the Haven."  
"You should visit more." Tim said quietly. Dick frowned slightly, seeing the sadden look on Tim's face.  
"Tim..."  
"I think that's why Barbara stopped coming by." Dick stopped.  
"What do you mean by that?" Tim shrugged.  
"I dunno, I'm just guessing."

"I just know that Mr. Kent won't be happy with this," Barbara mumbled, watching the young blonde sleep peacefully. Sighing to herself, she grabbed the phone and dialed a number in.  
"Wayne residence." Alfred greeted.  
"Hey Alfred, it's me." Barbara smiled to herself, hearing the warm friendly voice.  
"Ms. Gordon! It's good to hear from you again. How is Kansas, may I ask."  
"I'm still at Gotham actually." Barbara informed. "Turned out Kara had a change of plans. Do you by any chance have Mr. Kent's number on you?"  
"I'm afraid not. But I do know that he will be stopping by shortly." Alfred paused, "What is the matter, Ms. Gordon, if you don't mind me asking."  
"Kara's here. Mr. Kent thinks that she is still at Smallville." Barbara sighed, fiddling with her haird nervously, "I thought it best if he knew."  
"I'll be sure to inform him." Alfred said humbly. "Will you be spending Christmas with your father than?"  
"Yeah," Barbara nodded to herself.  
"I do wish that you and the Commissioner could stop by. It would be good to see you both again."  
"A lot has changed, Alfred." Barbara said quietly.

"Who was that Al?" Dick asked, walking into the room. The elderly butler looked at him momentarily before smiling.  
"That was Ms. Gordon," he responded pleasently. "It seems that she has decided to spend Christmas with the Commissioner." Dick only nodded.  
"What ever you're planning, it's not going to work."  
"What ever do you mean, Master Dick?"  
"If you're planning on sending me there to drop something of, or pick something up, I'm not going to." Dick folded him arms.  
"What ever happened between the two of you, if you don't mind me asking, Master Dick?"  
"Nothing," Dick answered tightly.

"So where is Bruce exactly?" Clark Kent asked, as Tim greeted him happily.  
"God only knows," he shrugged, "But he'll be here." Clark only smiled.  
"I wouldn't count on it."  
"Trust me, he will." Tim vowed. "You could say that I blackmailed him into it." Clark raised an eye brow before laughing.  
"Bruce let himself get blackmailed?" Tim only grinned. "Oh, and I was told to pass this message. Kara's at Barbara's place right now."

Tim couldn't help but smile proudly, as Bruce walked into the room, eyes wide. The room fell silent. Cautiously, Diana rose and smiled at him.  
"Hello Bruce."  
"I warned you Tim." Bruce growled, narrowing his eyes. John Stewart, Marri Jiwi McCabe, Jonz, Shayera and Wally West all stood up, eyeing Bruce, waiting. Tim smiled brightly.  
"Hiya Bruce. Look who dropped by!"

"Well, Ms. Kent since you're our guest, you can have the honour of placing the star on the tree." Commissioner James Gordon said, standing beside his daughter.  
"Are you sure?" Kara asked nervously, "I mean... I don't mean to intrude or anything."  
"Hey, it's no worries." Barbara smiled at her friend, "After all, it's Christmas." Handing her the star, Barbara could only admire the tree they had decorated together. Climbing up the ladder, before she could place the star on the tree, there was a knock at the door.  
"Who could that be?" James murmured.

"I can't believe Tim talked me into this," Dick grumbled, dropping the bag down.  
"I needed someone to take me here," Clark responded, "I don't even know where she lives!"  
"I don't mean that," Dick frowned, "I mean this," he indicated to the presents. "I haven't talked to her since..." he trailed off. Clark's eyes fell.  
"I don't mean to pry or anything, but what really happened?"  
"I'd rather not talk about it," Dick mumbled. "This is something we have to work out on our-"  
"Dick!" James exlaimed, as the door opened. "What brings you here!"  
"Uh..." Dick said uncertainly, picking up the bag of presents. "Presents...?" James beamed.  
"Come in, come in."  
"This is a friend of mine... and Kara's cousin, Clark Kent."  
"Kent... Kent..." James murmured, filing the name to memory.  
"Dad, who is it?" Barbara called from the kitchen, as Kara's was placing the star on the tree.  
"It's Dick!"

"Where is Kent anyway?" Bruce asked Alfred quietly, as the group happily sang carols quietly.  
"He followed Master Dick to Ms. Gordon's apartment, I believe." Bruce frowned slightly.  
"I have a feeling something's going to happen." Alfred raised an eye brow.  
"Good or bad, Master Bruce?"  
"Bad."  
"Than we must make do, Master Bruce. It is Christmas afterall."  
"That's what I'm afraid off..."

"What exactly happened between those two?" Clark asked quietly, as Kara stayed firm in her position near the tree.  
"A fight," Kara simply shrugged. "That's what I figure anyway."  
"And the Commissioner doesn't know?"  
"Doesn't look like it." Kara sighed, "And I'm not leaving." Clark sighed heavily, before taking a sip from the hot cocoa mug in his hand.  
"What did you do this time?"

"What is it you want exactly?" Barbara asked, placing another tray of ginger-bread biscuits on the table behind her.  
"I was blackmailed into coming here. There's nothing I want."  
"In that case you can leave."  
"And what? Have your father chase me with a gun? No thank-you." picking up another tray, she shoved it into Dick's hand.  
"Take this outside." she ordered. Grumbling to himself, Dick left the kitchen.

"Why on earth would you do that?" Wally asked Tim.  
"Because they have to work it out."  
"Let them do it at their own pace."  
"Pft. Like that would happen." Tim snorted.  
"Do you always have to interfer?"  
"That's my job." he smiled. Sighing heavily, Wally glanced at a grumpy Bruce as Diana tried to make conversation.  
"Yeah sure." Wally murmured, "But it ain't gonna end well."  
"Who said it had to? As long as their talkin'..."

"Barb... you O.K?" Kara asked, joining Barbara on the icy balcony.  
"I suppose," she responded, wrapping her jacket around herself tightly.  
"It's Dick isn't it?" Barbara didn't respond. "What happened?" Barbara's eyes fell. "By your reaction I'm guessing it was Starfire." again Barbara didn't respond. "You can't always keep these to yourself, Barb. I'm here to talk."  
"I know. But right now... I think this is something I should do on my own."

Marri couldn't help but let out a giggle as John pulled her into a kiss. It was followed by a 'woot' by Tim who had witnessed the scene, along with everyone else. Blushing deep red, John let out a nervous laugh. Shayera narrowed her eyes slightly, before forcing a smile, as Wally placed an arm around her shoulder jokingly.  
"Your time will come, Tim." John murmured. Tim made a face.  
"Yeah, like in fifty years." Everyone laughed heartedly, as the young teen let out a big grin.  
"Really Master Tim." Alfred scowled. "Dinner is served."

"Honey, it's cold out here." James said softly, joining his daughter on the balcony.  
"Daddy..." James hugged his daughter tightly.  
"Forgive and forget honey. It's Christmas." Barbara nodded mutely. "And I over heard Dick practising apologising." Barbara laughed, as tears fell from her eyes. "It'll be alright, honey." the older man paused, "And I think dinner is ready."

"Wow!" Marri breathed. Laid out on the table sat a wonderous meal that glowed amoung the candles. "It looks to good to be eaten!" Alfred smiled warmly as the group began to take their seat. Turning around slightly, he left them, as they began to say grace. Turning around slightly, he couldn't help but smile at the large tree that was placed in the main room. The star at the top of the tree shone brightly, shining the dark room. Near the tree hung a familiar picture. Thomas and Martha Wayne.  
"Merry Christmas," he murmured.

"Master Dick!" Alfred exclaimed surprised, as Dick smiled awkwardly at the front door. Behind him. the Kent's and the Gordon's stood, smiling as well.  
"Hey Alfred, thought I'd bring some friends over." Tim came pounding towards the door.  
"HI!" he bellowed.  
"Sorry to intrude Alfred," James chuckled, "But somehow young Dick here convinced us to drop by." Alfred stood aside letting the new comers join in.  
"Quite alright, Commissioner, the more the merrier. Everyone is outside."  
"Snow wars!" Tim exclaimed. "Somehow I became their main target." he frowned.  
"I wonder why." Barbara laughed.  
"Hey!" Tim protested. Kara took off ahead, to join in the game, with Tim dragging Clark.  
"Now I wonder why they did that," Barbara said sarcatically as James disappeared with Alfred. Dick could only smile.  
"Not afraid are you?"  
"Of you? God no," she rolled her eyes. He placed an arm around her shoulder and laughed. "I'm just glad we worked things out." she smiled at him warmly.  
"Me too."  
"Mistletoe..."  
"Hm?" he followed her gaze to the mistletoe above them. "Well I'll be. They did plan this."  
"Merry Christmas, Dick."  
"Merry Christmas, Babs."

"O.K, O.K, everyone gather around!" James bellowed as he prepared the camera.  
"Come on dad!" Barbara exclaimed, "Get in here!"  
"In a moment," James retorted. "Where's Bruce?"  
"Hiding," Tim muttered. "BRUCE!"  
"Camera's ready!" James exclaimed, setting up the timer. Everyone took their place. At the back stood the Justice League, and infront of them sat the Batclan, with a missing chair in the middle and on either side stood a proud butler and father.  
"BRUCE!" Dick bellowed, rising slightly. Bruce came in seconds later, a confused look on his face.  
"Hurry and take your place!" Tim exclaimed. "The flash is about to-" before he could finish his sentence the picture had been taken, with everyone facing him.

Christmas Carols could be heard as from the city below, as the family sat together in front of the fire place. Bruce leaned againt the wall near the fire place as he watched them drink their cocoa together.  
"Look it's snowing!" Kara suddenly cried out, pointing to the large window. Everyone, including Bruce rushed to the window, watching the graceful soft balls of ice dance towards the floor.  
"Wow..." James breathed. Bruce smiled. It was a beautiful sight to see.  
"It's beautiful!" Shayera breathed.  
"It is." Jonz agreed. Smiling to one another, they made their way back to the fire place and began to sing.

* * *

digi-gal-rox: Merry Christmas! 


End file.
